Stalked
by XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX
Summary: He had been following her all day. He knew he put the emphasis on the words stalker, and creepy. She didn't know who, or what he was. How hard is it to tell your girlfriend that you got fired from your job? Not that easy. Frazelness implied. c: There's not too many stories out there about them, and I want to give them the love and credit they deserve!


**Just something really random I thought of. ^.^ I hope you like it, well. . .ah yeah. Set a couple of years after the Second Giant War, let's just say that the characters featured in this one-shot, are alive? We do not know whether or not Rick will keep some of the characters alive, but I'm pretty sure everyone's favorite shape-shifter dies, just due to the amount of information I know, and context clues. Maybe I'm wrong, let's hope so. . . c; Um, may be a future fic? I'm not a good writer, and this my first one-shot, so give me break. c:**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, hence I cannot be Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Anonymous P.O.V.**

He had been following her all day. She didn't know who he was, or _what_ he was, all she wanted him to do was leave her alone. You could tell that it was male because of its broad shoulders, and muscular appearance. _He_ was wearing a bowl hat, aside with a bage trench coat, you'd think if you decided to stalk someone you'd dress less supicious. She was playing it cool, acting completely oblivious to the act. He had been following her ever since she arrived from the airport. If the guy was trying to tell her something, why not tell her now? After all the frightening monsters she had face, she had to admit this situation was tremendously terrifying. What would anyone want with her? She shouldn't be afraid at all, it's someone she has been yearning to see, though if she had known that early, all the crazy events that would follow for the rest of the day wouldn't have happened.

Thousands of thoughts orbited her mind. She made another quick turn near third street, and of course the stalker followed. You see, all she had been doing today was having a lunch with her dear friend Piper, and was visting the Greek demigod camp, Camp Half-Blood, to meet up with some of her old friends. After the Second Giant War, she grew close to some of the campers, and they had begged her to come visit for the holidays.

_'Do not freak out, do not freak out'_, she chanted in her mind. She quickly ran into a bakery shop, and found the furthest booth hidden away from the front. The sweet aroma of donuts, cakes, and anything sweet you can think of filled her nostrils. She tried not to get too caught up in the intoxicating smell, and set her mind on catching her stalker.

He walked in, looked around, set his eyes on her, and nervously sat down in a booth near the front. A waitress walked up to him first, for she had noticed him first. "Hello sir!" the waitress said in a cheerful voice. " I'm Lilly, how may I help you today? Would you like to try our new coffee cake, or maybe even our new confetti pancakes?! I really recommend them, I can never get enough of 'em! You can always eat breakfast anytime of day," she finished with a fake giggle.

"Um. . . Ah. I'll try the coffee cake, and with a side of hot chocolate. Please," her stalker said, in a suprisingly familiar voice. He seemed to have a nervous personality, and seemed clumsy by the way he was fidgeting in his seat. She wanted to talk to him so badly, my curosity was killing me and she needed to know who the 'familiar' stranger was.

The waitress came back with a brown half-open bag of coffee cake, and hot chocolate in a take-away cup. Then she headed her way. "Hello miss," Lilly said. "I'm Lilly, how may I help you today? Woul-" she cut her off because her intro was really annoying, and she could tell it annoyed her too. She had guessed she was also getting paid to be cheerful and jolly, it was in the job description.

"I'll just have a glazed donut, and peppermint tea. Thanks," she said with a slight smile. Lilly nodded and came back three minutes later with my order.

"Thank you," she mumbled, and handed her the cash as she walked out of the bakery. And of course her stalker followed.

It was getting late, and she didn't want to take a cab all the way to Camp Half-Blood. She settled with a little motel, not too far from the little bakery shop. Once she was checked in and 'bout ready to go into her room, she saw her stalker leave. She was still really suspicious, and curious. She decided to do a little twist on things, she dropped off her duffle bag, and stuffed the motel key in her pocket, put on a baseball cap. Then reluctantly followed him.

**Stalker's P.O.V.**

He knew he was totally creeping her out. Whenever she would glance back at him with an awkward face, he casually looked away like nothing superstitous was going on. He was a clumsy wimp, he was too afraid to even talk to her. He couldn't let his girlfriend know why he wasn't on his buisness trip to Barbados, when the truth was he was fired due to the fact he faced a dracanae in the lobby of his office. Well, you know how that ended. Why would she want to talk to him now after he followed her for majority of the day, when he could've simply told her what had happened?

After she walked into her motel room, he had walked away not wanting her to get the police involved. He meant, who wouldn't call the police if someone was following for like a whole day, and suddenly decided to wait outside your motel room? Yup, he put the emphasis on the words stalker, and creepy.

He decided to head back to Camp Half-Blood since he really had nothing better to do with his life. He whistled for a cab, as loud as he was taught. His best friend, Percy Jackson, is a New Yorker and he told him a bit about being street smart. That included learning how to haul a taxi cab.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a figure behind him with matted curly hair watching him intensely. _Heh_, he thought, _she just has to be so curious_. He was going to play her card, and act oblivious to it all. He wanted to see how things ended up tonight, he knew one way or another that his identity would be revealed to her.

He stepped into the taxi, and told the driver the adress, and watched as she whistled for a cab.

**(Well, we're switching P.O.V's again)**

**Anoymous P.O.V.**

As soon as a cab pulled up near her, she threw twenty dollars at him and shouted, "Follow that cab in front of you, and hurry up! _Now_."

The guy looked at her baffled,"Um. . .Alright."

She sat silently, waiting for the taxi driver to manuver out of traffic. Once they were far from traffic, she noticed the familiar trail to Camp Half-Blood the other cab was taking. Well, that confirms her thoughts of her stalker being someone familiar she knew. Once they were within half a mile distance from Camp Half-Blood, she asked the cab driver to stop.

"Um, miss? Are you sure you want me to drop you off here?" the cab driver questioned, he had every right to be cautious about dropping a girl off in the middle of the night, at a abandoned road.

"Yes, I'm getting a little motion sick, I'll just walk for now. My destination is only five minutes away, though thank you for so kindly driving me here," she said with a gracious smile as she got out of the cab. The guy looked confused in her change of character, she was once demanding him to follow some random cab, yet here she was acting nice and serene. She watched as the cab made a U-turn and rolled down the road.

She focused on finding a special pathway she could create, for whenever there was an emergency and she need to get underground. Suddenly, she felt a change in lighting, and she was underground. She searched through her purse, and pulled out a flashlight as she walked around the tunnel.

It was reminded it of her little game she had played with Gaea, ever since that little spat, she couldn't get the scene's of the maze out of her head. She was lost underground, and she couldn't leave from the ground due to Gaea. Gaea had created a maze, and she promised in the heart of the maze was the person she yearned to find, would be waiting for her. Of course, she knew it was all a decoy, and she still stupidly followed through with Gaea instructions. She was desperate, tired, and depressed all at the same time, and she turned at anything for help. That's exactly how she felt now, or whenever she was underground. Though, she needed to follow through this investigation, so she pushed the memory away.

Once she felt a strong presence in the tunnel, she willed herself to be lifted from underground. She noticed she was fifty feet away from her stalker, so she quickly ran near a tree located next to Thalia's tree.

Once he was was near the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, she lashed out and tackled him. It was quite a struggle to get him down, then he seemed to notice who she was and stopped struggling. She took of his bowl hat that was tipping in way that it covered his face, and stared at him in shock.

**Stalker's P.O.V.**

"FRANK ZHANG!" Frank cringed at the sound of Hazel's harsh voice."You scared me half to death, and believe me I know how that feels! Wh-what are you doing in New York, you're supposed to be in Barbados?!"

Hazel got off of Frank and helped him up as he started to explain,"You see um. . .I-I sort of got fired due to the mess of a dracanae attack in my office. I wanted to suprise you by showing up at Camp Half-Blood, but things. . .didn't turn out too Frwell?"

Hazel stared at him incredusouly, nothing scared him more than making Hazel unhappy. He knew what he did was way out of line, and could've possibly ended with his girlfriend having a heart attack. "Frank," Hazel sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me? I mean, you did make my day a whole lot interesting. But _stalking_ me?! Really? Was that nessecary?"

"Well, I Googled the top-" he was cut off by an even more outraged Hazel.

"Like, are you being serious? You stalk me, and nearly gave me a heart attack, thank you. And now you're being up _Google_?" Frank fidgeted with a button on his coat, and stared at the ground for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"Hazel!" Frank yelled in desperation."I was bringing up Google, because I Googled the top ten ways to suprise your girlfriend, and everything that happened today was basically part of the plan. For me to stalk you, yet having a suspicion it was someone familiar. I'm so, _so_ sorry Hazel! Please forgive me, I just wanted our relationship to be more interesting, I had thoughts that you were getting bored with me."

Hazel ran her fingers through her hair, her golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She smiled. _Well_, Frank thought, _here_ _goes my punishment. _Instead of getting yelled at or even a slight punch, she kissed him. Frank stood there confused.

"Frank, I appreciate you going out of your way to suprise me, which you did, and make our relationship interesting. But I just wanted to let you know that I will never get bored with you, I love you too much to let you go. Yes, I'm very disappointed in you for not automatically telling me you got fired, but I'll forgive you anyways. Because I know you were just suprised and nervous about the whole situation and thought I would get mad at you for being so clumsy," Hazel finished with a cheeky smile. _Darnit_, Frank thought, _she knows me too well._

Frank smiled, and held out his hand,"Well, Ms. Levesque since I am forgiven, and you need to get yourself from that motel. Why don't we head back to Manhattan?"

She grasped his hand, and returned the smile."Alright, but on one condition," Hazel smiled mischeviously. Her smile increased when she saw Frank pale.

Frank gulped,"And what is that?"

"You have to give me a piggy back ride," Hazel laughed."All the way to Manhattan."

"Wh-wha?"

"No questioning Zhang, let's go," Hazel commanded.

"You seriously don't want to ride an amazingly awesome dragon today?" Frank said, as an attempt to get him out of this grueling mess.

"Nope, and not even an amazingly awesome horse," Hazel said, probably knowing that would be his next option to convince her to select an easier way of transportation.

"Aw, c'mon," Frank complained, as he positioned Hazel on his back. "Don't be suprised if you're flying in the air."

"You're such a wimp Zhang," Hazel taunted. "But that's why I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Frank said lazily, as he trudged down Half-Blood Hill.

* * *

**Sorry if it was boring? I need to practice my writing style, and adapting to writing. SOOO...I thought this would be the perfect thing to do? Hmm, well review? If there's something negative you'll review, don't even bother. ^.**

**-XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX**


End file.
